Pacar Nomor Satu
by celestial bronze
Summary: Setelah kejadian tadi sore, Piper jadi ragu untuk menyebut Jason sebagai Pacar Nomor satu. Untungnya, saudari Piper dari pondok Aphrodite menyadarkan Piper untuk mengambil tindakan./"Pacar nomor satu apaan,"/"Rasanya susah untuk marah pada cowok berbibir lembut sepertimu,"/JasonxPiper


Disclaimer : Rick Riordan

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan

Pairing : JasPer

**Pacar Nomor Satu**

Dulu, ayah Piper, Tristan McLean, pernah memperingati Piper untuk berada sejauh mungkin dari hutan. Katanya, di sana banyak sekali siluman maupun makhluk-makhluk seram lainnya yang memiliki perangai haus darah. Tentu saja Piper yang saat itu masih kecil jadi ketakutan. Ia tak pernah berani, bahkan untuk sekadar mengintip ke balik hutan, ke mana pun ia pergi. Bayangan akan sosok menyeramkan bermata merah yang datang menerjang terlalu menyeramkan untuk dibayangkan. Jadi, selama beberapa waktu, gadis berambut cokelat itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan hutan.

Tapi, itu dulu. Dulu, sebelum ia mengetahui jati diri aslinya sebagai seorang blasteran. Sebagai anak setengah-dewa, ia dituntut untuk selalu sigap mengantisipasi bahaya: membunuh monster, melawan raksasa, bahkan membinasakan seorang Dewi kejam sekalipun. Jadi, berjalan-jalan di hutan di tengah malam bukanlah suatu ancaman bagi seorang blasteran, 'kan?

Piper menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. Malam ini ia rela melanggar jam malam dan berjalan-jalan di hutan; mengabaikan bahaya yang bisa datang kapan saja, demi menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Mengingat penyebab rasa kesalnya membuat pikiran Piper jadi tambah runyam. Ini semua gara-gara Jason. Jason Grace, pacarnya sendiri.

"Pacar Nomor Satu apaan," gumam Piper.

Mengabaikan suara gemeresak dari balik pepohonan, gadis bermata indah itu mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu. Seusai permainan tangkap bendera tadi, entah sengaja atau tidak, Jason berkata, "Pekemah dari pondok Demeter benar-benar dekat dengan alam."

Apa maksudnya itu?

Yang Piper ingat, ia langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan berlari meninggalkan Jason, menuju Pondok Aphrodite.

Sekali lagi, putri Aphrodite itu mendengus kesal, kemudian berhenti berjalan. Ia memerhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa kegelapan semakin pekat dan suara gemeresak semakin _intens_. Sedetik kemudian, Piper mendengar suara tawa perempuan, yang membuatnya sontak berbalik. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat seorang gadis bergaun merah muda yang ada di hadapannya. Siapa dia?! Ah! Itu … bukankah itu Silena Beauregard, mantan konselor Pondok Sepuluh yang sudah tiada? Apa cerita ayahnya mengenai hantu itu benar? Tapi … Silena terlihat begitu nyata. Piper hanya mengenalnya dari sebuah foto, jadi ia agak terkejut saat mendapati bahwa Silena memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang berubah-ubah.

Mantan konselor itu maju beberapa langkah, sampai akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Piper. "Halo, saudari," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis bermarga McLean itu membeku ketakutan dan tak dapat menjawab. Sementara gadis di hadapannya menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangan untuk menahan tawa.

"Ya ampun, jangan ketakutan begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu," jelasnya.

Melihat Piper yang belum juga sadar dari _trans_-nya, ia maju selangkah lagi. Matanya berubah warna, dari cokelat menjadi biru. "Selamat, karena kau sudah menjadi konselor pengganti yang baik. Tidak seperti aku, Drew, atau … siapapun." Ada air mata yang menggenang di kedua mata Silena. Dan Piper yakin, ada sebuah penyesalan yang menyesaki hati saudarinya itu.

Dalam hitungan detik, warna rambut gadis itu berdenyar dari hitam menjadi pirang. Sebelum gadis Beauregard itu pergi, ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Bicaralah pada kekasihmu itu. Jangan membuatnya kecewa atau … sedih."

Bersama senyum pedih terakhir, ia pun menghilang.

Dan Piper terbangun.

* * *

Piper McLean menyeka keringat di dahinya sambil menarik napas banyak-banyak. Ia lega sekali karena kejadian tadi hanya mimpi. Oke, Piper memang sering mengalami mimpi buruk, tapi memimpikan dirimu berbicara dengan orang yang sudah tiada rasanya aneh dan seram. Tapi sialnya, Piper jadi ingat lagi akan masalahnya dengan Jason.

Menghela napas, Piper bangkit dari tempat tidur susunnya dan meraih sebuah jaket berwarna biru gelap yang terletak di tepi tempat tidurnya, untuk ia kenakan. Ia menyambar dan memakai sepatu _flat_ yang tergeletak di lantai samping tempat tidur dengan cepat. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin, ia berjalan menuju pintu pondok dan membukanya. Angin sejuk membelai wajahnya, membuat matanya mampu melihat lebih jernih.

Ia mengambil langkah menjauhi halaman bersama menuju pantai. Yah, ia tidak akan bertindak sembrono seperti dalam mimpinya. Jika hutan di dunia manusia fana saja sudah seram, bagaimana dengan hutan di dunia blasteran?

Semakin jauh Piper melangkah, semakin ia teringat akan Jason dan kata-katanya. Tanpa sadar, ia berkata, "Apa Jason lebih suka gadis pecinta alam?" Mungkin pertanyaannya ini terdengar konyol, tapi rasanya wajar saja jika pertanyaan itu terlontar saat kau takut pacarmu berpaling.

Ia terus berjalan pelan, sebisa mungkin menyamarkan suara langkah kakinya. Akhirnya, gadis itu sampai di pantai. Dari balik bukit pasir, Piper bisa mendengar suara-suara berisik –mungkin _harpy_– tapi, ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia tahu hukuman yang akan diberikan bagi seorang pelanggar peraturan, tapi untuk kali ini, Piper tidak peduli.

Baru beberapa detik ia duduk di atas pasir yang empuk, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia terlonjak, tapi syukurlah –itu Jason. Bukan Silena atau siapapun.

"Sendirian, Pipes?" tanya Jason.

Melihat senyum dan bekas luka di bibir atas Jason, Piper ingin sekali tersenyum dan memeluknya. Tapi … tidak, tidak. Ia harus tetap marah padanya. "Kelihatannya?" tanya Piper ketus.

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk di samping Piper dan merangkul pundaknya. "Hei, maaf soal tadi," pinta putra Jupiter itu.

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. Ada rasa bersalah yang muncul di sudut hati Piper, tapi ia berusaha menghilangkannya.

"_Sorry_, aku tahu aku ini agak bebal. Dulu, aku pernah menyuruhmu menghubungi Reyna–"

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi," potong Piper cepat. Piper ingat betul, dulu saat _Argo_ _II_ beserta kru-nya berlayar menuju Laut Mediterania, Jason acap kali membicarakan Reyna.

"Yah, pokoknya aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu atau apa, tapi–"

Ucapan pemuda bermata biru terang itu dipotong lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan oleh Piper, melainkan oleh ciuman Piper.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jason untuk membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Saat Jason ingin memperdalam ciuman pada bibir kekasihnya itu, Piper malah melepaskan ciumannya. Walaupun agak kecewa, tapi melihat senyuman di bibir gadis itu, sekaligus warna matanya yang berubah-ubah seperti kaleidoskop membuat Jason mau tak mau tersenyum juga.

Gadis itu berkata, "Rasanya susah, ya, memendam amarah pada cowok berbibir lembut sepertimu."

Jason menyeringai dan memeluk Piper, memanggil angin untuk membawanya ke atas laut. Piper memekik saat Jason benar-benar membawanya terbang rendah di atas pantai. Ia bisa merasakan air asin yang memerciki kedua kakinya. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat pengalaman terbangnya bersama Jason: di atas _Grand_ _Canyon_, Laut Mediterania … Tapi, mengingat keduanya adalah pengalaman terbang dalam situasi genting, Piper memutuskan kalau pengalamannya kali ini adalah yang terbaik.

Rasanya, Piper juga harus berterima kasih kepada saudarinya yang telah menasihatinya untuk bicara pada Jason.

Saat Jason mulai mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Piper, tiba-tiba ombak bergulung. Tersenyum, Piper berkata, "Yah, laut bukanlah teritori yang bagus untuk putra Dewa Langit."

Jason menyeringai dan membalas, "Lanjutkan ciuman di langit saja, kalau begitu?"

Piper terkikik mendengar candaan Jason. Tapi ia tak peduli, di manapun tempatnya: langit, laut ataupun darat, Jason selalu membuatnya melayang hanya dengan satu kecupan. Yeah, Jason Grace. Pacar. Nomor Satu. Sepanjang. Masa.

**The End**

Hai! :) what do you think?

Review? ;)


End file.
